The Lost Soul Eater Drabbles
by mewhunter9
Summary: Just a series of Soul Eater drabbles in hopes I'll write more! T just in case for later chapters.
1. In Times of Sickness

**Well,you see,I never really have any kind of motivation to write. I say to myself I'll write something,but I hardly do. I have to sit down and force myself to write something. So,to help get rid of that and maybe make myself write more often,I'm going to start making this into a series of drabbles. I write these drabbles at the randomest times. Let it be 3 AM at night when I wake up from a weird dream,or when I'm in study hall at class. Alot of these stories will be the exact opposite of what you would expect from me,but I do think of these at the weirdest times.**

**This is just a taste of what you will see from this series of drabbles... so... Here we go~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A growl echoed throughout the bedroom of a sleeping boy. He grumbled a cuss word or two when he awoken from his deep sleep before obeying his growling stomach and standing up,strolling out of his bedroom in nothing but his blue underwear covered in white bones.<p>

Soul yawned and stretched as he got his school clothes on. Adjusting his headband into place,he strolled into the small kitchen. The boy was slightly surprised to not see his partner standing in the room,yelling at him for taking so long to get dressed. The white haired boy looked around,seeing the gray door that blocked entrance to Maka's room just over to the side. He walked over to it,quietly opening it and peaking his head in.

Soul's crimson orbs drifted over to lay eyes on a few stray strands of sandy color haired peaking out from under a white and purple blanket. The owner of the hair tossed and turned some in her sleep,seemingly having a bad dream. The demon scythe in the door way opened the door wider before stepping in and tip-toeing over to the be,careful not to disturb and scare Maka.

He rested his hand on her shoulder once he made it to her bed,gently shaking her awake. The miester's forest green eyes slowly broke open and they drifted over to see Soul standing over her,the miester's eyebrows turning into a glare before she stretched the blankets over her head,grumbling something about the it 'being too early to get out of bed and put up with Black*Star',but the white haired scythe didn't hear her too well.

"C'mon,Maka. I know you hate being la-"Soul began,only to be interrupted by a loud sneeze,followed by a cough. The weapon grew curious,forcing the blankets from above Maka's head and turning her over. He placed his hand on her forehead. After a few seconds,he removed it,"Be right back."

The white haired teenager ran into the kitchen,pulling a thermometer out of a cabinet under the sink,and shuffled back into his partner's room. Soul went over to Maka,"Mouth open." The sandy haired girl looked at him confused before she noticed the medical tool in his hand. She allowed her jaws to come apart,her weapon navigating the thermometer under her tongue.

The miester closed her mouth and went cross eyed trying to look at the tiny,digital screen on top of the thermometer. Closing her eyes as her eye's moving into that position began to give her a headache,the green object began to frantically let loose a series of 'BEEP' clicks. Soul pulled the thermometer out of her mouth before looking at the screen and giving an unsatisfied shake of the head.

"What is my,"The sandy haired miester said,coughing mid sentence before continuing,"temperature?" "101.5,"The scythe read unhappily,putting the medical object beside her bed."Seems like Liz gave you the flu,"Soul laughed a bit,recalling his blond friend getting the sickness a few days back."I'll thank her next time,"Maka sarcasticly muttered.

"It seems you'll have to stay home in bed today,"The weapon explained. Said miester growled,"Dammit! Today was that test over the parts of a human body that Professor Stein talked about Monday!" "I'd consider you_ lucky_ for not having to take that test,"The white haired pianist shook a bit,remembering the other day when their teacher has dissected a miester's body. The creepiest part had been that the same miester had fought along side them during the battle for Brew,and Soul wasn't even going to think about how he got the body.

The weapon began to progress over to the door. "Where are _you_ going?"Maka asked him,turning over to her side to see him better. Soul twisted his head to look at her,"I'm not missing school just because your sick,even though I would like too. Well,you better hurry,then. It's already 6:45 and school starts at 7:00,"The sandy haired girl pointed out.

"_Shit_!"The weapon semi-yelled,running to the door and sloppily putting his jacket on. "I'll pick up some medicine after school! Bye Maka!"Soul hollered as he rushed out the door,jumping onto his motorcycle. Maka laughed,a cough stopping her at the end as she turned over to her other side. She sighed,smiling a bit as she saw her partner's motorcycle go down the road through her window.

"I guess I'll be able to finish Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows today I guess,"The miester grinned,sitting up straight in bed and reach over to her book on her bedside table. "Maybe being sick today won't be _that_ bad. Getting to relax and read in the quiet for once will be nice,"Maka thought to herself.

But,about 2 hours later,the miester was proven wrong.

"_Maka~ Blair is here to take care of you!"_A certain cat witch giggled,the front door closing as she walked in from her work at Chuba Cabras,also know as 'whore house',according to Maka. She strolled into the room,wearing tiny shorts that barely covered the first inch of her legs and black,furry boots. A very tight bikini and witch hat finished off her outfit.

"Oh,and I saw that _wonderful_ Dad of yours earlier today~He came in and was drunk within half a hour. Thankfully,he had payed _extra_ to be able to have a shot with one of the female workers in the back bedroom,and Blair had _lots_ of fun with him,including a great tip!"The cat said with glee dotting her voice.

The miester closed her book,a kitten bookmark holding her place,before getting out of bed.

_"MAKA CHOP!"_

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see,this story is retarded and hardly fits together. It was written at about 2 AM after I watched a few episodes of Death Note xD. I just had to have Maka 'Maka CHOP' ing someone in this story xD<strong>.


	2. Brotherhood

**I don't really know where this came from. I guess I just wanted to write something with Wes in it xD. This is like REALLY short. Only 690 words. Shortest thing I've ever written xD.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Eater.**

A young,white haired boy's head peeked through the crack of a wooden door that had opened slowly due to him merely being in his late toddler years. His piercing crimson eyes were visible through the darkness,both locked onto a older,white haired male who was write on a line piece of white paper. A small radio on the older's desk was playing a soothing violin tune as the boy who occupied the desk scribbled away,every so often erasing something.

"Wes?"Came a childish voice from the youth. The one who the younger boy had addressed glance over at him,his bright red eyes meeting the gaze of the darker crimson ones. "Soul? Do you need something?"He said. Soul moved his body in more,the door closing behind him.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you when you are doing homework,brother,but I'm having trouble with a key on the piano.."The younger boy shuffled his feet awkwardly. The older brother smiled,turning off the radio,setting his pencil down,and then standing up. "Its no bother. I was almost done anyway,"He said and walked over to his younger brother,take his small hand in his own and walked out the door.

Strolled over to a mahogany piano in the grand entertainment room,the brothers sat side by side on the small stool that rested infront of it. "Which key are you having trouble with?"Wes asked his younger brother. Soul allowed his left hand to drift over to the black key second to last on the piano keyboard.

The older boy began tapping it repeatedly with his pointer finger. It came out as a soft,but deep,tune. A unsatisfied look was super glued to his face."I believe there is something stuck in the piano. I thought that key was supposed to make a higher pitched sound,"The violist mumbled,mostly to himself.

He stood up,walking to the back of the piano as he lifted up the hood. Bright red eyes scanned over every little detail,looking for even the slightest misplacement. A slight grin came over his face as he extended his arm. "Hey,Soul,weren't you missing your teddy bear?"

The youth jumped out of his seat and ran over to stand beside Wes. Said violinist grinned as he lifted up a small,dark brown stuffed bear and handed it to his brother. "I guess it got stuck in there when mom's niece and nephew came over and got ahold of it."He laughed.

The older boy than walked back over to the front of the smaller than most piano. Pushing the key he had earlier,Wes smiled as it let out a higher pitched tune. "You should have no trouble now,Soul,"He said,watching his little brother take his seat and began pressing a few keys,slightly hesitatingly letting his finger tap the broke key as he got to that point in the song.

The side of Soul's lips went up as he looked at his brother,"It sounds _great_ now!" He laughed,patting the youth on his head,"Even the _smallest_ of things sometimes cause trouble." They both laughed for a several seconds before the older of the two looked at the clock,"Time sure flies by. Its already 10 o'clock! We better get to bed."

The younger boy nodded,standing on his seat and holding his arms up and smiled at him and took the young pianest into his arms,walking up the silver steps and into a smaller layed his younger brother on the violinest waited for Soul to get dressed before hugging him and helping him climb into bed.

After tucking the younger one in,Wes turned a small lamp in the corner of the room on,glancing over to his brother only to see him nod his head approvingly. The older one smiled,handing Soul his teddy bear that had been discarded to the side of the room earlier and walked out the door,waving and whispering a 'goodnight'.

A voice escaped the small crack in the door just before it closed.

_"Thank you,Wes."_

**Yeaa. So,I really wanted to write something about the brotherhood of Soul and Wes xD.**


	3. Something for SoMa fans

**AN- This is a little one-shot drabble I wrote to see if I could get more ideas for _Blood Type Zero_. It started out bloody, but somehow turned into this xD. So, enjoy this if you wish.**

**Disclaimer- Even though I wish I did, I do not own Soul Eater. Atsushi Ohkubo does. Soul Eater would be equivalent to hell itself if I did xD.**

"Pass it to me, Soul!" Black*Star yelled as he jumped up, his face barely being seen from the top of Liz's head. "Okay, but don't screwed this shot up again!" Soul replied, smirking, as he toward Black*Star. Kid seemed to come out of nowhere and knock it out of his hands, Patty catching it and racing toward her goal.

Soul, Kid, Black*Star, Liz, Patty,and Tsubaki were all engaged in a fierce battle. The one that doesn't matter if you are a weapon, miester, human, or even witch. It depends on mostly speed and skill.

_Basketball._

Since the kishen, Asura, had been defeated merely a week and a half ago, the team thought it would be a good idea to have some normalcy for awhile. So, they all decided on basketball. Well, almost everyone.

Maka had decided to stay out of the game. Someone had to anyway, as there was an odd number of kids. Though Liz had offered stay out at first, due to something about her nails not being good for sports, Maka, who had already come ready with a book, stayed out instead. She really didn't want to play anyway. Last time, she had to hang out with her dad for an entire day. Maka was still plotting revenge for that.

So, the game at the Death City's park basketball court continued on, Patty making a perfect shot into the basket. A few curses were issued under Soul's breath as he walked to get the ball. He passed it over to Black*Star, who was too busy yelling about how great he was, and the basketball collided with the back of his head.

"Hey!" Black*Star glared at Soul, who was smirking. Kid grinned and picked up the ball, "How about we take a break? The temperature out here has to be at least 98 degrees." They nodded in agreement, sweat running down their faces. While the others went to the vending machine, Soul chose to sit beside his miester.

When Soul sat down, Maka side glanced over at him, "Shouldn't you be getting a drink too?" "Nah. I'm not that thirsty," He said as he closed his eyes and leaned back. Maka's attention went right back to her book.

"What are you reading? I haven't seen you with that book before," Soul pointed out. Maka turned the book around so he could read the title, "Its called Inkheart. My dad got it for me yesterday." "I'm surprised you _are_ reading it then," Soul smirked. "He may be a player, but he does not how to act like a proper father... _when he tries to_," Maka sighed.

"C'mon, Soul, we're starting again!" Liz yelled over. Soul nodded, "Okay!" He jumped up and ran back onto the court, getting the ball from the ground.

The game lasted for another hour, with Kid, Liz, and Patty winning in the end. For some reason, Soul was taking it harder then he should have.

"Dammit!" Soul cursed as he sat on the ground. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki stood to the side, an evil grin glued to their faces. Kid was grinning and laughing as Black*Star walked over to Soul. "Soul, my friend, I believe you remember the bet?" He laughed, trying to sound like a smart ass on purpose.

"Of course I do bastard," Soul growled. "Well, get to it then!" Black*Star said, grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him off the ground. He than gave Soul a gently push towards the side of the court.

Soul walked slowly over to the bench where Maka was still sitting. She looked at him strangely when he walked up. "Something wrong?" Maka asked. Soul shook his head 'no' before looking toward the ground to hide the redness on his face. His miester was beyond confusion.

"Um... Well, you see, Maka," Soul started, "In the basketball game we made a bet.. If Tsubaki, Black*Star, and I won, Kid would have to move a picture in his room to the side. But if Kid, Liz, and Patty won..."

Maka looked at him strange. She could usually figure out what he was thinking, but now he seemed as easy to figure out his thoughts as throwing a concrete block into outer space. "And your point is?" Maka finally asked.

Soul put his hand over his mouth, coughed, one that was recognizable as a fake one, and said something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you," Maka stood up and looked at him.

"Would you like to... Erm... go out to a movie... with me?" Soul said, his face red as fire. Maka froze, thousands of thoughts racing through her mind. Over to the side, Black*Star was making obnoxious kissing noises. Maka would've hit him hard with a book if she had noticed it over his shock.

"Soul, are you asking me out on a date?" Maka managed out. "Depends on if you'd say yes or no," Soul replied. Maka stood frozen in her spot for another moment before tackling him into a hug.

"Yes yes yes one hundred percent YES!" Maka yelled, laughing at the same time. Soul's eyes went wide at her answer. Finally, he grinned and hugged her back. Liz and Tsubaki were too busy fangirling over to the side as Kid and Black*Star died of laughter.

_Later on, Soul gave Maka her first kiss once the lights went out at the movies._


	4. Good as Dead

**AN- Yep. I had 40 minutes left of Study Hall at school and I was bored as hell, so I took out a piece of paper and just starting writing. I was half asleep while writing this too xD. I was about to fall asleep, but my teacher would've gotten mad at me.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Soul Eater, even if I want to so bad. This contains slight SoMa, and if you don't like it, then deal with it because I do!**

* * *

><p><em>He was as good as dead.<em>

It was almost impossible for anyone to find him in the darkness of night. Lying in the middle of a forest with trees that were spread out for miles on end didn't help that much either.

The only chose he has was to pray. Pray that his friends would find him before the last bit of blood stained his clothes. Pray that he would be found before the color left his eyes. But, deep in his mind, he knew that he probably wouldn't be found. When he was, his body would be starting to decompose and they wouldn't be able to recognize him.

Soul shuddered slightly at the thought as he looked up into the void of stars in the sky. They seemed to twinkle especially bright, as if to reassure him he would not be alone when the last breath left his body. It was a good feeling, but it didn't help when wondered about how his friends would react. Maka would never be the same.

Then something else came to Soul's mind, 'How did I end up like this in the first place?' The white hair boy searched for an answer in his memory, 'Oh yea. Free tried to kill me while I was taking a walk. It was a pleasant surprise...' Soul tilted his head and neck forward a bit as an attempt to look at his wound. A knife was plunged in his upper stomach, just barely missing the bottom of the ribcage.

The weapon let his head fall backwards to land on the wet grass. Soul closed his eyes, hoping his could fall asleep in order to escape the pain and his thoughts. 

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

That was the first thing that Soul heard when he regained consciousness. He was surprised as he didn't think he would ever wake up. Then the sound of voices registered in his mind. Though they sounded very distant, he could make out their words.

".. about 8 o'clock. Gosh, we've been here for 3 hours already!" The first voice, which sounded like a female, pointed out.

"At least its symmetrical," A voice similar to that of a fangirl- er, _boy_- replied.

"It doesn't seem like it. Well, when your around a great star, time does seem to fly by!" Soul could have sworn he had heard that voice before. But from where?

"Shh! I think he's waking up!" He didn't have to guess to know who that was.

Maka.

Soul opened his eyes slowly. The first thing that they met were the forest green eyes he had always loved. Then, out of the shock of not being in the forest anymore and being alive, the weapon sat up fast. He soon learned it was a big mistake once he felt the immense pain in his stomach.

"_Shit_!" He grumbled as he hands flew to his stomach.

"Soul, are you okay? Lay down, you were hurt pretty badly," Maka's mother-like tone said to him. He followed her instructions without being asked twice.

Soul's eyes scanned the room and he immediately knew who the owners of the voices were. Beside his bed in the chair, Maka sat. Tsubaki and Black*Star were sitting on the hospital bed next to him. Kid stood by the medicine cabinet and Liz was behind Maka. Patty was crouched down in the floor, playing with what looked like pink bouncy ball.

"You gave us quite a scare, Soul. We didn't know whether you were dead or alive," Kid said with a small, sympathetic smile on his face.

"I'd be telling a lie if I said I didn't agree with you," Soul smirked.

Then he noticed Maka, who was staring at him with smile. Her face, mostly around her eyes, was red. The weapon knew she had been crying, and it seemed like she was about to start again from the way she kept occasionally glancing at the side.

"You're a big baby, flat chest," Soul insulted her in order to keep her from crying. It seemed like it had worked from the way her eyebrows narrowed.

"Say that again and next time you won't get so lucky, _porcupine_," Maka threatenen her scythe.

After the two had stare down that lasted a minute, the whole room was filled with laughter. Even Tsubaki couldn't resist letting out a laugh from the fighting duo.

"Its seems like you have very lively company, Soul," A voice drifted from the door. You'd have to be blind to mistake the tall man with self-caused scars all over his body to be anyone else other than Professor Franken Stein.

"Hi there, Professor Stein," The 7 kids all greeted their superior in fusion. The white haired man smile at them before walking over to Soul's bed. He checked all the machines before giving a satisfied nod.

"It seems the recovery process is going along well. At this rate, you should be out of her in merely a week," Stein explained as he bent down to write a few things on a clipboard.

"Thank Lord Death. This place smells to much like dead people," Soul wrinkled his nose at his comment. Maka laughed silently before waving goodbye with the others as the professor walked out of the room.

"When you do get out of here, Soul, prepared to be twice as amazed by the great and number one BLACK*STAR!" The blue haired miester yelled as he stood up on the bed. Liz bent down, took the ball from Patty, and threw it at Black*Star. It hit him directly in the forehead and caused him to tumble over.

Patty giggled as Black*Star landed on the floor on the other side of the bed. "Black*Star, are you alright!" Tsubaki asked as she rushed over to help her miester up.

"Of course I'm alright! It would take an army of 100,000 soldiers to kill me! Hahaha!" The younger boy said as he jumped up.

"Only 100,000? You're growing weaker," Soul smirked.

The blue haired boy scowled at him, but he didn't notice. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy and it was getting harder to keep them from capturing his eyes. Kid seemed to be the first to notice, as he began to make his way over to the doorway.

"C'mon, lets give Soul some rest. We all need to sleep too," The shinigami said. The others nodded and filed out the doorway, except for Maka.

"You sure you don't need anything? A magazine or two maybe?" Maka asked as she rose from her seat.

"Nah, I'm okay. Its not like I'll die of boredom or anything," Soul mumbled. The miester sighed and made her way over to the door.

Soul locked his gaze onto her, "Hey, Maka."

"Yea?" Said miester whipped around halfway out the door.

"Sleep well, okay?" Soul said, flashing her his signature shark-like grin.

Maka smiled, "You too."

_And with that, she walked out the door, happy her weapon was okay._


	5. Give Me Back My Phone

**AN- I haven't updated these drabbles in awhile x'D.. Well, I got this idea from a friend of mine and decided to turn it into a very short chapter of _The Lost Soul Eater Drabbles._**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Blair, I'm going to tell you one more time..." Soul started, eyes closed as he tried to control his anger. It didn't work, as he suddenly yelled out, "<em>GIVE ME MY GOD DAMN PHONE<em>!"

"Ohhh~ But, Soul, Blair wants you to get it from her!" Blair fake whined, moving her body so that her breasts that were covered merely by a small bra, which had Soul's _unfortunate_ phone between them, wobbled.

Soul stopped for a second, eyes wide at the thought. He looked at the woman's chest, trying to hold back a nosebleed.

"C'mon, Soul, you know you want to~" The cat giggled, trying to tempt the weapon.

And then his phone chose now, of all times, to start vibrating.

"Ohhh~ How pleasant!" Blair grinned, looking at the phone. Even from the large spheres around it, Soul could make out the name _Maka Albarn_ on the screen.

"Blair! Give me my phone! Maka is calling!" Soul shouted louder than before.

"Nope! You know my rules, Soul," Blair smirked.

He had no other choice. Closing his eyes, he slowly reached for his phone. Soul wrapped his fingers at it and pulled back, but as he did so, Blair's bra snapped, most likely from being on too loosely.

As the bra fell to the floor, the weapon followed suit with blood flowing from his nose.

When the phone hit the floor beside him, it opened and the sound of Maka's voice came through.

"Soul?" Maka spoke, standing beside her other friends at the park.

Not getting a response, she talked again, "Hey, everyone is gathered at the park. Want to come play basketball?"

This time she did get a response.

_"Too tired."_


	6. Water Fight

**AN- Oh god, look who's updating? Is it master mewhunter9! Yep, it's 2:08 AM as I am typing this and I couldn't sleep so I'm writing fanfiction. Logical, no? 'Eh, who cares. just try to enjoy this SoMa one-shot drabble.**

* * *

><p>He had screwed up, again.<p>

Soul looked at the ground in front of him as he sat with his knees tucked into his chest. The rain hit him quite hard, and his soft white hair stuck to his head like skinny jeans. He sighed, his crimson eyes closing as he remembered the event from about half an hour ago.

He and Maka had been fighting. At the moment, he didn't even remember what it was about and he really didn't care. All Soul knew was that it was really stupid, like Blair smashing his head into her basketball boobs like she did every morning.

"You idiot!" Maka had yelled at him, her voice showing no happiness at the slightest.

_"_It wasn't my fault!" He replied.

Maka's face was red, no, her face was way past that simple color. It was darker than his eyes. Soul had never seen her so furious, especially at him.

"Go to hell!" She yelled at him.

And that was what had set him off. Through the many years he had been partners with her, not once had she cursed at him. If she had, it was most likely a playful one, one that didn't mean anything. But, this time it was one that actually meant something.

And he was pretty sure she had realized this, probably from the shocked reaction that crawled over his angered face, as she had took a step back from him and just stared at him, tears swelling up in her eyes like they have been since the fight started. Soul didn't know what to do; sure, he was still a bit mad, but he was still stuck in this situation.

So, he turned around and walked to the door, yelling as he slammed the door shout.

"Bastard!"

From that point, he ran. He ran out of his apartment complex, past his motorcycle, down the street, and into the less social part of down, which seemed like a ghost town with everyone inside because of the rain.

The whole time, he wasn't even sure where he was heading. Soul just kept running until his leg muscles began to ache and force him into a steady walk, and then into leaning against a random building. He had slid down the wall and hugged his knees to his chest.

Now here he was, sitting in the cold rain like a lost kitten. He probably looked pathetic with white hair gripping onto his head and saddened crimson eyes locked onto the ground. Though, at the moment, he really didn't give a damn about how he looked.

The fight was his fault, after all, though he had disagreed with that during the fight so he wouldn't seem uncool. And because of him, Maka was probably in their apartment, crying.

"Dammit, why do I have to be so stupid!" He growled at himself.

"Hey, don't say that."

Soul just froze at the familiar voice. Next thing he knew, he no longer felt rain dripping on him. His crimson eyes slowly levitated up, taking in the sight of the ash brown hair preserving the face of his miester.

The one thing that struck Soul was that Maka was smiling as she held an umbrella over the two of them. He met her gaze and let it remain there until it seemed as if a million years had flown by.

"I'm sorry, Soul," Maka's sweet, soft voice filled his ears.

He kept their gaze locked for a second before closing his eyes, snorting from laughter.

This seemed to upset his miester as she replied with irritation in his voice, "What's so funny?"

"You!" The white haired weapon laughed, "You're such a baka!"

Anger sweeping over her once more, she pulled out a book.

_"Maka... CHOP!"_

Soul clutched his head with both hands as he sprawled out on the pavement underneath him.

"What was that for!" He yelled.

"For laughing at me!"

"Well, sorry!"

Soul glared up at Maka, who narrowed her eyes at him. They froze in this situation for several seconds before their anger was pushed away and smirks filled their faces.

The miester held out her hand, "C'mon, we'll both catch a cold if we stay out here too long."

The white haired teenager placed his own larger hand in hers and nodded, letting himself be pulled up by her. They both walked home, Soul soaked to the point to where he could feel water seeping through his clothes. The day did turn out alright after all.

Though, the next day, Soul woke up with a bad case of the flu.

_And guess who had to take care of him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Say the word and I'll write a sequel of Soul having the flu in a heartbeat xD. I need to write more.<strong>


	7. Photograph

**AN- Please, don't ask about this chapter. At about 4 AM last night, I wrote this after listening to 'Photograph' by Nickelback and imagined a scene similar to this one. Mind you, I was higher than a giraffe's butt- correction, it's head- from mountain dew. So, yea. Prepare.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater, and after reading this, you'll be glad I don't.<p>

When Maka walked into her and Soul's apartment, she was greeted by the sight of Soul holding a photograph. A blue photo album was open in front of him, and the meister realized it was the album that they kept birthday photos in.

"Could you help me with these groceries, please? They're he-" Maka began before being cut off by Soul running almost faster than a speeding bullet, shoving a photo in her face.

"_LOOK AT THIS PHOTOGRAPH_!" Soul yelled, his eyes wide as it fell from his hand and was caught by Maka's.

"What about it...?" She asked.

"EVERYTIME I LOOK AT IT, IT MAKES ME LAUGH!" The weapon shouted, sounding a bit like Black*Star.

The miester took a look at the photo, this time getting a clear veiw, "How'd my eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Patty's head?"

She stared at the photo for a second before looking up and seeing a beaming Soul with a bit of laughter escaping from his mouth. Maka studied him for a second before daring to ask him a question.

"...How much of that pain medication did you take?" Maka asked, thinking about the medicine Professor Stein had given Soul for his chest scar.

The white haired boy's excited face turning into a dumb expression as he looked up at the ceiling before replying, "I don't know... Maybe 4 tablets?"

"Idiot! You were only supposed to take 2! No wonder you're higher than a flying kishen!" Maka growled with her voice sounding like a mother scolding her child, "Now, go lay on the damn couch and I'll make dinner, even though it was your turn, and I'll Maka Chop you if you get up!"

Soul walked away with his tail between his legs, lying on the side on the couch.

An hour later when Maka brought dinner into the living room, he was fast asleep, probably from the extra pills.

Sighing, she made a quick trip back to the kitchen to put away Soul's food before sitting in a chair and eating her own.

When the weapon woke up the next morning and saw the sun coming up, he grinned and said, "Oh hey there, Mr. Sun."

_I never said he was the smartest pumpkin in the patch._

* * *

><p><strong>YES, LIKE I SAID, I WAS HIGH OFF OF MOUNTAIN DEW AT 5 AM.<strong>  
><strong>DON'T SHUN ME.<strong>


End file.
